


A Sleeping Beauty

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: AU, Amber is 17 in this so dont get fussy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lolita, Lolita inspired, Of legal age, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship, in Maine 16 is the age of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that Amber was more than just a nymphet, and much more than just a Lolita archetype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH I've been wanting to write for this pairing for a while now and JUST got a fucking plot bunny after watching one of my favorite movies, American Beauty! :D
> 
> So basically, Amber's 17 in this, but the legal age of consent in Maine is 16. So there's that. Also this is post movie (obviously), but four years later, and Kat and Amber became best friends. So there's that too. XD
> 
> But yeah! I love this pairing and am so happy that I finally wrote for them! X) Just something fluffy, you know? X3

 

He didn't know what to call... _this._  
  
 _This_ referring to his relationship with the young girl—practically a woman in legal terms—currently lying against his chest. Facially she looked younger than she actually was, but her body was shaped said otherwise.  
  
As far as James Harvey was concerned, Amber Whitmire was a woman. It just took him a while to realize this fact, but the psychiatrist in him already had known just by the way Amber carried herself in front of others. She dealt with the Ghostly Trio better than Kat ever had (and considering the two girls had become close friends after three years of being 'enemies'), it showed James a lot about how much Amber had matured. She wasn't a teenager as far as he was concerned. She'd always been an adult, deep down, but trapped inside a young female body with an angelic, innocent face. But the way she'd flirted with him in the beginning had reminded him of what one of his favorite authors, Vladimir Nabokov, called a 'nymphet': _a sexually attractive, seductive or precocious young girl._

But even James knew that he was nothing like Humbert Humbert from _Lolita._ And he knew that Amber was more than just a nymphet, and much more than just a Lolita archetype.  
  
In some ways Amber reminded him of his late wife, Amelia. They looked completely different, but the way they acted older than they actually were was what was strikingly similar to James. It was what made James take an interest in her, just as Amber had taken an interest in him.  
  
"Boys my age are idiots," Amber had told him once. "But you're far from that. You're _nothing_ like them."  
  
And that couldn't have been more true. After dealing with someone like Vic for as long as Amber had, James found it only natural that she would be drawn to an older man (more specifically the father of her best friend, a father she deemed 'sexy for his age').  
  
 _She wants someone more experienced, more mature, someone who will treat her right and won't leave her for someone else..._  
  
That was everything James Harvey was: experienced, mature and sincere. Intelligent too, far wiser than those boys Amber went to school with. Amber clearly found that incredibly alluring in an older man.  
  
And she loved him. She'd told him so over their last few months together (spent in secret, but spent together nonetheless). After James finally gathered his own thoughts, he was finally able to realize that, yes, he loved her too.  
  
Most nights were when he realized that he loved her. When he watched her sleep, as he was doing in that moment. Watching her rest peacefully against him while his hand gently stroked her bare shoulder. She was beautiful, and looked so similar to that one princess from that Disney movie Kat used to watch over and over again with Amelia when she was a child. He couldn't remember the princesses' exact name, but he knew the movie's name. _Sleeping Beauty._  
  
Watching her sleep now, he knew that's exactly what she was. A sleeping beauty.  
  
"I love you," James said softly, kissing his sleeping beauty's head. Even in the dark, he was so sure he saw Amber's lips twitch up in a small smile.


End file.
